Digital Densetsu no Mora
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: The legend of Lucemon and his children who rose against him. This is the story of Mora Kanbara and her family who are descendants of Okami Amaterasu. Rated a high T and M in some parts for swearing and gore. Mpreg and Yaoi. Okami/Digimon/Pokemon crossover along with my GOJ/GNY Ginga AU verse.
1. Prologue Abandoned

Digital Densetsu no Mora prologue

Normal POV

*raining outside*

"You can't leave them, they're only children!" a blond man says. "Shut the fuck up, I can do whatever I want! Those kids are a nuisance to raise any longer!" A brown haired woman says.

"But Vixen-" "Shut up, bastard!" Vixen says. Those kids are so annoying! I hate them!" "But they need you, your youngest child is only a day old!" Jerome says in anger. "So? I don't want raise them anymore." Vixen says in a cold tone as she slams the door shut. A few minutes pass.

Jerome stands in shock "How could my daughter do such a terrible thing to my grandchildren?" A noise disturbed his thoughts.

"Grandpa, what's that noise?" a 4-year old girl steps out of her room saying while holding her little brother's hand. "Mora, I-what are you doing up this late at night! Jerome says in shock. "Takuya needed to go to the bathroom." Jerome kneels down to Mora's level. "That was very thoughtful of you. You've taken a shine to being a big sister." Mora smiles "Of course, grandpa! By the way, what was that noise I heard?" she asks. Jerome flinches. "Grandpa, why aren't you answering me? Jerome stays silent. "Its about my mother isn't it? Mora says in a angry tone. "Mora- Jerome starts saying in very serious tone. –Vixen, she just walked on us. Mora stands shocked and speechless. Wh-what?" Mora starts to cry "I kn-knew it! She hated us!" Jerome hugs his granddaughter. "Mora, I'm sorry. I never thought Alex and Vixen would EVER do this. Words cannot express how sorry I am." Mora starts to say in an angry tone "She just doesn't want to admit that Lucemon is our father! She wanted great aunt Chika to die!" "WHAT! Jerome says angrily "But Vixen said-she lied to me! How could she! (That bitch! She'll pay!)

"Grandpa-I'm sorry. She told me to keep this a secret" Jerome starts "Mora, let's talk about this in the morning"

Jerome takes Takuya and Mora to bed.

_End of Prologue_


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting Terry and Lily

Digital Densetsu no Mora Chapter 1

I do not own Digimon, Pokemon, or Okami.

(Mora's POV)

I lie in my bed crying silently thinking about what I overheard from Vixen and my grandfather Jerome. Why did she abandon us? She said we were no longer of use to us.

Vixen always hated me and my siblings for some reason. Some people even said she had kids with my uncle Mono.

She would always come home drunk after a party. I remember what she said the previous day…

"flashback"

_I cry out in pain as my mother slams me against the wall. _

_The third time this week as well._

"_YOU LITTLE BITCH! How dare you not follow my orders!" She says in a drunken stupor. Just because things don't go her way doesn't mean she can beat me up. I swear she's biploar."_

Why? Why do me and my siblings have to suffer? Why does everyone hate us? Is it because we're different? Is it because we are Digimon Hybrids?

"I need to walk around for a bit." I decide to get up and walk around to calm myself down. As I walk down the hallway, our pet Vaporeon, Sammy comes upto me. "What's up, pup, can't sleep?" He smirks at me. I reach down and scratch his ears "No, I couldn't sleep either." I say chuckling. He begins to purr. "Out walking around then?" I nod smiling, "Yup. Just needed to think." "Are you two insomniacs or what?" I notice Aideen, my grandfather's Victini comes and nuzzles my leg. "Hi, Mora-chan!" I scratch her ears as well. After petting them, I decide to walk outside to the porch and sit down on the garden bench.

Aideen and Sammy sit down next to me and watch the stars with me. As we get up to go back to bed, I notice a faint light behind a flower pot. *glin* I try to walk towards it, but Sammy and Aideen pull on my legs.

"No, don't' look at it, pup!" "Mora-chan, we should go back!"

"Guys, stop it! I want to see what that light is!" I shrug them off and walk towards the light. "But pup-!"

"I said I want to look at it!" When I get closer, the light gets brighter and transforms into a portal. "What the heck?" I say surprised.

Before I have time to react, a black shape exits the portal. I look at it shocked "A Darkrai!" I say a little itimidated. The Darkrai speaks to me.

"Yes, I am Darkrai." He looks down at me. "Hmm child, you seem to have a lot of power girl." I back up a bit, scared. "Yes indeed, you have a lot of dark power."

He smiles with an evil grin "You may be what I need to cast the world in darkness." As he grabs me, I hear my twin brother, Alphamon's voice call to me.

"Onee-chan, where are you? It's time to bed!"

He turns around out into the garden. His eyes turn wide. "W-who are you and w-what are you doing with my twin sister? Let her go!" Darkrai laughs. "It's too late!"

He flies toward us, but it is too late as Darkrai drags me into the portal. Sammy, Aideen and Alphamon follow suit.

In the dimensional portal…

"LET ME GO, DAMMIT!" I say trying to break free. "Shut up and don't struggle." He says smacking me in the face. A few minutes later…An idea comes to mind ("That might work!")

I sink my teeth into his arm. He lets go screaming, "You little bitch!" He glares at me in anger. I stare in anger back at him "I don't know what you want with me, but I won't do it!"

He laughes "Oh you will little runt. You will know soon."

I snap. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE CALLING ME A RUNT, YOU ASSHAT! GET READY FOR A ASS-KICKING, YOU BASTARD!"

I say as I transform into my wolf form, Seven Strike on hand. Darkrai raises an eyebrow "Oh, this is interesting. A shape-shifting human, I see? Let's see what you can do then! Show me your power at full strength!"

He charges up for a Shadow Ball and launches at me. I use Protect to shield myself and use a Quick Attack. He dodges and uses Double Team.

"Trying to hide, huh? Hmph, I'll find you!" I quickly flip my tail, making the infinity mark of Fireburst. A large ball of fire appears, destroying all but one of the Darkrai's.

"For someone so young, you are quite skilled at battle." He muses out loud. ("She'd make a good slave!") "Even more reason to use your power then!"

I smirk "I've had special training from my grandfather! I' whoop your butt!"

He laughes "I see, I'll have to kidnap him as well!" I snort "Like that would happen! He'd kill you!" He grins "Would he now?"

He launches a Psychic attack, which nails me quite hard in the stomach. "Ahh!" I'm launched a few feet backward. "Son of a-that hurt, you bastard!"

As we are fighting…

"Sis!" I turn around to see Alphamon, Sammy, and Aideen have found us. Darkrai is not amused by this.

"So you try to interfere with my plan? I'll kill you!" I quickly turn around to see him aiming a Shadow Ball at Aideen.

"NO!" I jump in front of Aideen, shielding her from the attack. "Onee-chan!" "Mora-chan!" Pup!" I hear their voices, and then everything goes black.

On a Beach…

(Normal POV..)

A Riolu walks down to the water's edge. Bubbles are being blown by Krabby, reflecting light off of them. "The bubbles are so beautiful today." He starts crying "I'm too chicken to become an explorer." He turns his head and jumps in shock "Oh my god, someone's unconsious!" He runs over near the entrance. He finds a Vulpix and a Pikachu. He starts shaking them "C'mon, wake up! Wake up!" The Vulpix starts moving…

(Mora's POV…)

Wha…? Someone's shaking me? Who?

I start to open my eyes slowly. "Unnnh…what happened?" I stand up, something doesn't feel right…

I stumble and sway, trying to regain my composure. ("Bloody hell, I feel like shit. What the frig happened?")

"So you're awake, that's great!" I turn my head to see a young male Riolu. "I was so worried you wouldn't wake up!" I ask him "Where am I?" then I remember what happened with Darkrai. Getting worried, I ask him "Hey, have you seen a Vaporeon, a Victini, and a knight with black armor?" He shakes his head "No, I only found you and that Pikachu out here." He ponders for a moment "Do you remember how you ended up here?"

I proceed to tell him what happened. He jumps back in shock "What, you're a human? But you look like a Vulpix to me!"

"Huh?" I look down at my hands "Ah, what the hell? What happened to me!" At that moment, the Pikachu wakes up. "You're awake too?" I groan annoyed. She looks around confused. "By the way, you're a Pikachu."

"Wha…?" She looks at herself scared. "What the-?"

The Riolu asks "By the way, what are your names?" I puff out my chest "I am Mora. My full name is Mora Solvernia Kanbara." I shake his hand "I'm 4 years old in human years." Terry seems surprised, then turns to the Pikachu…

The timid Pikachu speaks up "I-I'm Lily." I ask her,

"Do you remember anything else?" She shakes her head.

"I'm Terry. By the way, I'd like to show you two something." He pulls out a small rock. We both look at it. "I found this one day while walking. It's my Relic Fragment. See this unusual design?" I look at it "This might be a key to a unknown dungeon, filled with loads of treasure!" Terry starts walking "I've always wanted to be a explorer, but…" He looks sad "I'm too much of a chicken. Every time I try, I chicken out. I'm a wimp." I put my paw on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Don't worry, you'll become one soon." He looks at me "Really, I will?" I smile "Sure I'll help you!"

As we are talking, someone bumps into Terry… A Koffing and Zubat "Oops, sorry!" The Zubat notices the Relic Fragment. "I'll take that!" "H-hey!" Terry yells out, but the two run off into the cave. Terry sinks to his knees, "Oh no, my Relic Fragment! {He panics} That's my most important treasure!" He looks at me and Lily. "P-please, you two have to help me get it back, please!"

I smile "Of course I'll help you! I wouldn't leave anyone hanging like that, but I'm not so sure about her though." I say point at Lily. "I-I'll help, I-I guess." She says timidly. "Al right, let's go!" I pump my paw into the air. "Let's do this!"

The three of us run toward the cave…

(Normal POV)

"What's this place called anyway?" Mora asks curiously. The three had gone into the cave to retrieve Terry's Relic Fragment back, but the cave was huge!

"It's called the Beach Cave. Lots of Krabby live here." Terry points out.

"Really?" Lily says intrigued. As the 3 venture deeper in, they encounter some pink Shellos. "Crap, I'm a Fire-type!" Mora turns to Lily, "Know any Electric attacks?" she says nervously. "I'll try." Static builds up around Lily and she launchs a weak Thundershock, which quickly knocks out the Shellos. "That's great!" Terry says cheerfully. Mora pouts and whines, "When am I gonna get any action?" "Don't worry, Mora! There might be some Grass-types in here!" says Terry.

(Lily's Pov)

("I don't know who I am and I'm forced to help someone I don't know at all!") The 3 of us walk deeper into the cave. We soon reach an opening, with the thieves inside. "We've got you cornered now, you thieves! Return what you stole now!" Mora yells out ("Can't we do this peacefully?") I shake my head. ("She's so reckless!")

Oh, we should return this? Sorry, not gonna happen!" Koffing says mockingly. Terry walks forward, "Please, that's my most important treasure! Give it back!" he pleads. "Oh, this is treasure? We should sell it for big money!" "What!" Terry says shocked. Mora smirks, "The hard way then? Fine, Prepare to fight us!"

The fight starts off with Mora using Tail Whip, which results in some laughter from the two. I launch a Thundershock at Zubat, which deals heavy damage. Terry follows up with a Scratch and knocks him out. Mora used Ember and I follow suit with Thundershock. Koffing falls to the ground. "Hell yeah, we win!" Mora pumps her paw into the air. I shake my head ("That Mora sure has a lot of energy.") Mora turns her attention to the two "Now will you return what you have stolen?" The Relic Fragment is thrown at her feet. "We'll get you next time, damnit!" They say as they flee…

(Normal Pov)

"I don't know how to thank you for helping me." Terry says grateful. "No problem, I was happy to help!" Mora says. Terry stares at the sea "You know, I've always wanted to be an explorer; exploring unknown dungeons and new lands, it seems so fun!" Terry sighs "…but I'm too chicken." He turns to Mora "What will you do know? Are you going to search for your friends and your little brother?" Mora nods, "Yeah, but… I don't know where they are…I don't know what to do! I don't know how I ended up as a Vulpix, either!"

"And what will you do, Lily?" She shakes her head. "You don't know either?" Terry thinks for a moment "Hey, why not make an exploration team with me!" Mora blinks confused "What's a exploration team?"

Terry explains… "Hmm, I see. Well sure I'll join you!" Mora replies. "I guess I'll join too." Says Lily. "The three of us will make a great team!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2 Glorious Fangs

Digital Densetsu no Mora chapter 2

Team Glorious Fangs' origins

"So this is the place?" Mora asked looking at the Wigglytuff-shaped building. "Yes it is." Terry says, stepping on the grate in front of the door. "It's… shaped so weirdly. It's kinda odd."

"INDENTIFYING FOOTPRINT! INDENTIFYING FOOTPRINT! The footprint belongs to Riolu! The footprint belongs to Riolu!" A loud voice booms out. "Yikes!" Terry jumps at the loud voice. He thinks of running, but stays put. He shakes his head.

"N-no, I've got Lily and Mora with me, I can't chicken out now!" A moment passes before…"You may ENTER. Get your other friends over here!" He turns to Mora and Lily.

"He means you two." He walks back and Lily steps on the grate. "INDENTIFYING FOOTPRINT! INDENTIFYING FOOTPRINT! The footprint belongs to Pikachu! The footprint belongs to Pikachu!" Lily steps back and Mora gets on the grate.

"INDENTIFYING FOOTPRINT! INDENTIFYING FOOTPRINT! The footprint belongs to…umm, the footprint belongs to…maybe Vulpix!" Mora seemed surprised by this answer, but stayed put.

"MAYBE! What do YOU mean by maybe!"

"But…you don't normally see Vulpix in this area at all."

"And you're the one identifying footprints!"

Mora taps her paw on the grate "Uh, can we enter now, please?"

The door opens and the three walk in.

The 3 Pokemon walk down the ladder into the 1st floor of the guild. Pokemon were talking cheerfully and were looking at billboards. "It's so down-to earth." said Mora. "So this is what the guild looks like on the inside. I'm glad I came here! said Terry. "Well now, guests?" A Chatot walks up a second ladder behind the 3. Well now, we don't accept salesmen, so move along!" "Wait…" "We wish to become explorers." said Terry. Chatot jumped back shocked "Wha!" He turned around. "But…you 3 are so young!" He coughed, "Very well, come with me."

In the Guildmaster's room…

"Guildmaster! I've brought 3 who wish to become explorers!

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3 Mora's pain

Digital Densetsu no Mora

Chapter 3-Mora's pain

"So what do you want to call your team?" asked Wigglytuff in his cheerful voice. The three blinked for a moment.

Mora turned to her friends, "Yeah, what should we call our team anyway? We need something that stands out to other Pokemon!"

"But what will work?" said Lily confused.

"How about…Glorious Fangs? Badass, ne?" said Mora with a smirk on her face.

Terry stood slient, "You know…that…might work!" The three turned to Chatot and Wigglytuff,

"…We've made up our minds. Our name shall be Glorious Fangs!" said Terry.

"Glorious Fangs? Well then…YOOM-TAH!" (Flash Flash) "You three are an Official exploration team now!" said Wigglytuff. "Yes! We did it!" the three did a group hug.

"Here you go! You'll need this to start off!" said Wigglytuff putting a small golden box in front of them. Mora walked up and opened it slowly. Inside the box was a map, a badge, and three scarves and a red bow. "That stuff inside is for you to help start you off as a beginner exploration team! The map is for you to use in the dungeons to help you find your way. It will fill itself as you go through the dungeon, isn't that handy? The badge is proof that you are an official team and will allow you to rescue Pokemon that are lost in the maze. Last, those scarves are a gift from me. Use them wisely!" Wigglytuff said cheerfully. Mora bowed, "Thank you." Chatot walked up to Mora, "May I talk with you alone for a moment?" Mora blinked, "Sure, but why?" she asked. "Never mind, I'll talk." Chatot and Mora went outside the room and went to talk. "What is your name?" asked Chatot.

"It's Mora." said Mora. "Mora, what an unusual name. Where are you from exactly?" asked Chatot. Mora walked up to Chatot and whispered in his head, "You…might not believe me…but I'm not from this world, Chatot." she said walking back. Chatot flapped in wings in shock, "What? But that is-!" he started to say, then calmed down, "Are you sure you are not lying to me?" said Chatot skeptically.

"No, I am not lying, Chatot. I am from a place called Japan, on the planet called Earth." said Mora in a serious voice, "I was kidnapped by someone. The Pokemon called himself Darkrai and he dragged me into some sort of dimensional portal. Two of my friends and my twin brother followed us. Darkrai attacked one of my friends…that's when I blacked out. When I woke up, I look like this!" said Mora irritated. "I don't know I became a Vulpix, but…"

"Wait, you just said, "become a Vulpix". How could-?" began Chatot. "I'll explain that. You see, I am actually a human." she said. "A human?" said Chatot confused. "I can see why you're confused."

Chatot coughed a bit and then said, "Why don't we sit down? I'll bring your two friends." Chatot left for a moment, and then brought Terry and Lily.

He led the trio to the dining area and sat down. Terry turned to Chatot and asked, "What did you want to talk about?" he asked confused. Chatot looked over to Mora, "…She wanted to tell you something about herself." he said calmly.

Mora sighed and gathered her strength before speaking. "What I am about to say…it's about myself." Mora turned to Terry, "Remember when at the beach I told I was human?" she said. Terry nodded, "Yes I do." he said. "I going to tell everything about myself. I was born as the 9th child of a woman named Vixen and a fallen angel Digimon named Lucemon. Vixen and Lucemon had married in secret behind my family's back. They had other children besides me, but…they never truly cared for us at all. All they cared about…was our power as Digimon Hybrids. They trained to for one reason-to kill anyone that got in their way and opposed them. If we disobeyed, we were beaten-badly." Terry gasped, "Beaten! But she's your mother!" said Terry in disbelief. "I know, but she only pretended to be kind in public. In secret, she was a cold woman. When me and my twin brother were born, she had no idea she was having us. We were a mistake-she said. She always beat us more than our other siblings. She always hated me. She said I looked like a mutt-a throwaway in her eyes. She particularly picked me as the one she beat up the most. Vixen never cared about her own siblings either. She's tried to kill them several times, but they've never known about it."

Lily seemed to sense the pain in Mora's eyes as she spoke. Deciding to speak up, she asked, "Why are your right leg and left leg made of red metal?" she asked. Mora looked at Lily, then spoke, "I had a great aunt by the of Chika. She was a kind-hearted person who always helped others in need, and she was very popular as well. She always spoiled me rotten with gifts and toys. But all good things can't last. One day, she got sick with what seemed to be a cold. Everyone thought she would get better, but the illness continued to get worse. She became so sick and was bedridden as a result. On her last she told me…

"_Become great, become strong, Mora. One day, everyone will see how amazing you are…"_

"That was the last thing she said to me before she died. Everyone was devastated when she died, especially my grandfather Jerome. I missed he so badly I wanted to bring her back. So I began reading the books in my grandfather's library to see if I could find a way to bring her back to life. It worked on bringing my aunts and uncles back to life-I thought it would work again! Instead…my brother and friend nearly died because of my recklessness! My brother almost lost his soul and my friend lost his whole body-he can't feel anything at all and he can't sleep!" said Mora as she cried. "But how did that affect you?" asked Chatot. "…I lost my left leg in punishment. It was torn from my body. How I lost my arm…I gave it up to bring them both back." she said. The room was silent from the speech. "…Oh god." was all that Terry could say. Lily moved over to hug Mora. "You've endured a lot, haven't you?" said a voice. The four turned to see other Pokemon. The voice belonged to Sunflora.

"The other apprentices had apparently listened to the whole thing." said Chatot. The others ran over to Mora, "Oh my gosh, that was so sad!" cried Sunflora. "Yeah, it was." said Diglett. "Thanks everyone." said Mora.


	5. Chapter 4 First mission

Digital Densetsu no Mora

Chapter 4-first mission

It had been several days since Mora and her two new friends had become an exploration team. Their first mission was to retrieve Spoink's Pearl that had been stolen by a thief. Mora was not too amused to say the least…

"We have to go _all _this way just to find a goddamn pearl?" grumbled Mora. "I can't believe this! Why would Chatot-!"

"I know you are upset Mora, but this our first mission. Let's just finish this quickly, okay?" said Lily patting her on her shoulder.

"Thanks Lily." she said calming down. "I needed that." Terry stopped suddenly. "Terry?" asked Mora. "What's up?" Terry's eyebrows narrowed.

"Guys, I think this is the place." said Terry looking up. The three saw the small cliff. "Is this Drenched Bluff?" asked Mora.

"It might be. Let's go inside to find that pearl." said Terry. The three went inside the bluff to find the pearl…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Back in Earth…

"You mean Mora was dragged into a dimensional portal by a black Pokemon?" asked Jerome. Alphamon nodded, "Yes, I think it may have been a Legendary!" he said. Jerome looked at his wife, "Hakuba, do you think it could be…?" he began. Hakuba nodded, "It has to be Darkrai. It couldn't be anyone else." she said. Alphamon tilted his head,  
>"Darkrai?" he asked. Hakuba nodded, "Yes, Darkrai is a Dark-type Pokemon that is the opposite of Cresselia, he induces nightmares." she said. Alphamon gulped, "That's scary." he said. "Don't worry, we'll find them." she said hugging her grandson.Haku<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 Twins reunited

Digital Densetsu no Mora

Chapter 5-Twins reunited

Alphamon looked at the portal nervously, and then looked back at his grandmother, "Is this safe?" he asked. Hakuba nodded and kissed his cheek, "Yes, it's safe. We know you miss your sister, so go." she said. Alphamon kissed his grandmother on the cheek and leapt into the portal…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Water dripped from the celling, landing on Mora's head. "That's the 20th time water's fallen on my head." she muttered. Lily giggled, "The wet fur look suits you Mora." she said smiling. Mora sighed, "How far are we anyway, the 3rd floor?" asked Mora. Terry looked at the map, "Yes, the map says so." looking up, he pointed south-east, "That must be where the stairs are. Why don't we take a rest first though?" he said sitting down. Mora sighed with relief, "My feet were hurting there." she said.

"Mora?" asked Terry. Mora looked at Terry, "Yes?" she said. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked. Mora laughed, "Yes I do. About 8 brothers and 5 sisters! I also have 7 cousins!" she smiled. Terry's jaw dropped, "Wow, you live in a big family Mora!" he said shocked. Mora smiled, "One of them is my younger twin." she added.

"I'd love to meet them, they must love you a lot!" said Lily.

Suddenly, a portal popped up in front of them, startling them. "What the heck? Where did that come from?" yelled Terry. Mora stared at the portal. A black figure fell out, landing on his face. Mora gasped, "Alphamon!" she cried running to him. "Alphamon?" asked Terry. Mora nodded, "He's my younger twin brother." she said.

"You're…older than him? But you're so…much smaller than him." said Lily. Mora snapped, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A BEANSPROUT!" yelled Mora chasing her.

After a moment, Alphamon stirred. "I think he's waking up!" yelled Terry, interrupting Mora's tirade about not wanting to be called short.

Alphamon's PoV

I heard voice around me, one of them very familiar to me. "Are you alright?" asked one of the voices. I opened my eyes to see a Riolu. Standing up, I said, "I'm fine, I just had a bad spill." I said looking around where the portal had taken me. "I must be in some sort of cave." I said. Before I could think any further, I was tackled to the ground. "Brother!" yelled the Vulpix. I blinked, "Who…?" her voice was exactly like my older twin's voice. Realizing who it was, "Mora? Onii-chan?" I asked crying and hugging her, "It IS you! I found you!" I cried.

"So this is your younger twin?" asked the Riolu. Mora nodded, "Alphamon, I'd like you to meet Terry and Lily!" She said. "Nice to meet you." I said.

They both shook my hand, "Can I ask you what happened to make my sister turn into a Vulpix?" I asked, curious about how my sister's transformation.

"I don't know, I just found her on the beach. I'll show you later, but the three of us are on our first mission." said Terry. "Mission?" I asked. "The three of us are the Glorious Fangs: an exploration team." said Mora. "Well, since I found you, can I join?" I asked. "Sure!" said my twin.

Hopefully, I can find a way to turn my sister back to normal…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Back on Earth…

"So time has frozen here…wonderful." said Darkrai smirking. "My plan is going smoothly."


	7. Chapter 6 The rules

Digital Densetsu no Mora

Chapter 6-Talking and Mission success

Mora and the others had arrived at the 6th floor and decided to take a rest. They sat in a circle, making sure not to sit in the water. Alphamon had gotten to know his twin's new friends a bit more. Talking about their families, Terry asked,

"So your family has been around for a long time in your world, hasn't it Mora?" asked Terry. She nodded, "Yes, but I can't remember who founded the family. It started around…" she began.

"Around 600 years ago." finished Alphamon. Lily and Terry jumped, "That long?" they yelled in unison. Alphamon nodded, "Our grandparents are the leaders of the pack right now. From what I know, they've always been the alpha male and female…" he said thoughtfully, putting his hand on his chin. Terry looked at his new friend in awe, "…Wow. So…what are you if you're not a human or Pokemon?" he asked. Alphamon smiled, "I'm a Digimon."

"A Digimon?" asked Lily. "Yes, a Digimon is similar to a Pokemon, but there are many differences from Pokemon." he said. "There are also Digimon hybrids, huamns that can turn into Digimon, like Mora." he said.

"So what about you Terry? What about your family?" he asked. Terry sighed, "My parents abandoned me…" he said sadly. Mora put a paw on his shoulder, "We were abandoned too. Just the other day…" she said. Terry nodded, "Right, you told us…" he said.

Alphamon blinked, "Told them what?" Lily turned to face him, "about her arm and leg…" she said. Alphamon nodded, "You trust them that much already?" asked Alphamon. Mora nodded as they got walking again. "Yes, I did. I feel I can trust them…" she said. "Maybe they can help us find Aideen and Sammy. I got separated from them on the way here."

When they had arrived at the 7th floor, they found a pink pearl and took it back to the gulid…

"Oh thank you for finding my pearl! Here's a reward!" said Spoink, giving them 2000 Poke. "Wow look at all this money!" said Mora, her eyes shining. Chatot nodded, "You did rather well for your first mission, you guys…" he said, turning to look at Alphamon. "And you must be Alphamon." he said.


	8. Chapter 7 Bidoof

Digital Densetsu no Mora

Chapter 7-Bidoof

Mora and her friends had been woken up by Loudred-a fellow guild member.

"Ah man, I don't think I'll ever get used to that wake-up call…" moaned Mora. Alphamon yawned "Don't they have another way to do that." he said.

They made their way to the daily cheer that the guild did. When they finished, "Hold on, wait here." said Chatot. He looked at the Glorious Fangs.

"I think it may be your first time to pick out your own jobs from the Bullitein board." he said. Terry cheerfully said, "Really?" he said. He turned to Mora, "We're gonna be able to pick out our own jobs!"

Chatot nodded, "Yes." he said. "Follow me." The group followed Chatot up the ladder.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mora looked at the board, seeing all of the pieces of paper on there. She looked at them all, "So how many can we take on?" she asked.

"8 is the limit that you can take on at one time. And the jobs vary in difficulty as well." replied Chatot. As Chatot was talking, Mora walked over to the other board.

"What's this board about anyway?" she wondered out loud. She looked hard at it. The Pokemon on there seemed to all have angry expressions on their faces. Under their names, there was text and numbers. Mora tilted her head, "I wonder why there's numbers underneath their names? Are they wanted Pokemon or something?" she wondered. As she thought this, Alphamon came over to her, "What are you looking at sister?" he asked.

Mora looked at him, "Just seeing what's on here, that's all." she replied.

"It seems you're rather curious about that board." said a Poochyena.  
>"That board is for the really nasty Pokemon that steal, hurt, kill, you name it, they've done it." he said. Mora nodded, "I see…" she said, turning to look back at the board, her eyes narrowing on a picture of a Psychic Pokémon. She then went back to Chatot and the others…<p>

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"…And that is the jest of the details. Bidoof can help you more. He'll guide you around the town." said Chatot leaving. Bidoof came up shaking, "By golly, I'm rather happy to have someone junior to me!" he said.

Lily was confused, "Really? How long have you been here Bidoof?" she asked. Bidoof scratched the back of his head, "Only a few months…" he said. Mora extended her paw, "I'm Mora…" she pointed to the others, "They're Terry and Lily, my partners." she said. Bidoof looked at Alphamon.

"And him? By golly, I've never seen someone as big as you before." he said. Alphamon kneeled down and shook Bidoof's paw.

"Well then, shall we get going to get supplies?" asked Bidoof. The group nodded and followed him up the ladder.


	9. Chapter 8 The scream

Digital Densetsu no Mora chapter 8-The scream

Alphamon looked around him in awe, "Wow, this place is so beautiful! So many flowers!" he said. Mora smiled, riding on his shoulder. "Yeah, you're right. There are a lot of flowers." she said, looking around. Indeed flowers grew everywhere, filling the town with color and beauty. The town was small, and yet it held a charm to it that made it very lively.

The town had many stores around, each with a Pokemon selling something to others. She saw a store with two Kecleons and got down from her twin's shoulder and walked over. "Oh, you must be one of the new guild members." said the purple one. Mora nodded, smiling.

"Yes, my name is Mora and this is my twin." she said pointing to Alphamon. His jaw dropped, "Wow, he's tall!" he said. The green one spoke up, shocked at how young she was.

"Are you here to buy anything, little girl?" he asked Mora. She nodded, pointing to some apples. "What are those for? Food? Can I buy three?" she asked. The green Kecleon gave her some, smiling at the young human-turned Vulpix. "_She must be really young, I haven't heard someone so young join the guild before. And that tall Pokemon in armor is her brother? Man, she must be spoiled." _he mused in thought. Alphamon frowned, "_Does everyone here think that I'm a Pokemon?" _he thought confused. He saw them muttering to each other, "I hope they're not afraid of me…" he said to himself. He saw someone wave at him and smile. This made him feel a little bit better.

"Wow, you must have a lot of stuff. Pokemon must come here often." she said asking for some max elixirs. After she bought everything she needed, she made way and left to her friends. They were surpised on how much Mora had bought.

Terry was surprised, "You sure bought a lot of stuff, Mora!" he said pleased. Mora nodded, "I had to, I mean really, this money ain't gonna spend itself you know!" she joked. Lily laughed, "Of course!" she smiled. "How Mora found all this money, I don't know, but we sure do need it!" she blushed sheepishly.

The group made their way nearby and sat down to have lunch. Lily looked at Mora and Alphamon, curious.

"So which one of you is older?" she asked. Mora smiled, "Me. He's two hours younger." she said, munching on a fruit. Alphamon nodded, "And I hatched as an egg while she was born normally." he commented. Terry grew confused, "So humans aren't born in eggs, Alphamon?" he asked. Mora nodded, casually brushing her hair out of her face. Bidoof smiled, interested by what he had just heard.

"Humans must be really interesting, by golly. I wonder what other humans are like?" he said. When the group was done, they got up. Walking by the store, Mora bumped into a small blue Pokemon, causing it to drop what it was carrying. "Azurill!" cried the older blue Pokemon running over. Mora noticed that the little guy had dropped a few apples, so she and Lily picked them up and handed them back to Azurill. He smiled at Mora, "_Poor guy, I sure knocked him down hard…" she thought._

"Thank you, we bought these for our sick mother." he commented. The elder Marill nodded, "Thank you, but you should watch where you are going." he said to the two girls.

Mora sighed, "Sorry…" she said. As Azurill and Marill headed back across the bridge, Azurill tripped and dropped the apples. "Ow!" said Azurill. Mora and Lily both picked up the apples and handed them to Azurill when…

~_scrennn!~ _Mora and Lily both winced at a sudden headache that came upon them. "_What? I feel dizzy…" _they boththought.

_~scrennn!~ "Ah, this hurts…why?" ~scrennn!~ ~scrennn-whinn~_

"_H-help!" cried a voice. _Mora and Lily were shocked, and they looked around and then at each other.

"Did you…just…" they began, looking at everyone.

"…Hear anyone yelling just now?" finished Lily, still unsteady from the event. Terry and Alphamon grew confused, "No, I didn't hear anything. Did you two hear anything?" he asked the store owners. Both Kecleon shook their heads. Terry smiled,

"Mora, I'm sure that you just adjusting to things here. Why don't we go back?" he said. Mora nodded and the group headed back.

Alphamon frowned, "It seems Bidoof took of ahead of us and went back to the guild." he commented, seeing that the small brown Pokemon was not around. He tried looking again, but his efforts were futile. He rubbed his head confused.

Lily nodded, "Maybe he just went back to the board." she said. Mora seemed annoyed, "Couldn't he have waited for us?" she growled, irritated.

As the group walked by, they saw the two brothers along with a Drowzee.

"Oh, hey there!" said Marill smiling as the others came over. Mora stared at Drowzee, getting a feeling that he seemed shady to her, "_He doesn't seem like a good Pokemon. He feels too unpure…" _she thought. She was about to tell Alphamon, but she saw that he was deep in conversation and decided to not say anything. The yellow Pokemon flashed a smile, "I heard that these two brothers lost a very important item, so I told them that I found it at ." he said.

Mora stared at him, " ?" she repeated. Terry nodded, pointing north. He smiled,

"I was born there. It's a mountain that is home to plenty of Rock Pokemon along with others." he said with confidence. Lily smiled, "Really? That's nice." she said rubbing her ear.

Azurill jumped and twirled in the air, "Come on, Mr. Drowzee!" he said jumping ahead. The other Pokemon followed, but Drowzee bumped into Mora, "Sorry!" he said leaving.

_~scrennn!~ _The feeling came again._ "What? Again!" _The two girls grabbed their heads again as the vision came upon them in full force.

_~scrennn!~ "H-help!" yelled Azurill. He and Drowzee were at some mountain top. Drowzee walked over, "If you don't do as I tell you, there will be big trouble!" he said angry. ~scrennn!~ _The vision ended there. Mora and Lily looked at each other,

"You…saw that right Lily?" said Mora slowly. Lily nodded, startled by what she had seen. "That…was a vision…of what?" questioned Mora. Puzzled by what they had seen, they didn't hear Terry talking.

"It's nice to know that there are still nice Pokemon around, what with time going bad in places!" he said smiling. Mora looked at him like he was nuts, "How could time go bad? That's impossible!" she yelled. Terry looked at her and Lily, seeing that they looked rather pale.

Concerned, he asked them if they were okay. They told him what they had seen. He jumped,

"What, you saw Drowzee threatening Azurill?" he asked startled. They both nodded, "But Nee-san, he offered to help them find their lost item, how could he be bad?" replied Alphamon in confusion. He stared at Mora,  
>"She seems serious about this…" he muttered.<p>

Terry stared at Mora and Lily for a moment, "Are you sure that you aren't daydreaming?" he asked. Mora narrowed her eyes, "Terry, I know damn well what we just saw. What we saw is trying to tell us something, I know it!" she yelled. Terry saw her determination in her eyes,

"My grandfather always tells me to listen to my dreams, so…" she trailed off. She smiled and looked at him, "Let's just go back."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Bidoof smiled when he saw Mora and the others walk over, "Hey, you're back." he said grinning. He saw Mora's glare, "By golly, I'm sorry I left you back there." he said. He pointed at the board,

"They just updated it a minute ago." he said. The four stared at it, looking at all of the outlaws. Terry began shaking, confusing everyone in the area. Bidoof looked around, "Are you cold Terry?" he asked worried. Terry pointed at one of the posters, "Mora, Lily, you were right. It's him…" he said. Indeed the poster he was looking at had Drowzee's face. He began running up the ladder, the rest of the gang following right behind him…


	10. Chapter 10

Digital Densetsu no Mora chapter 10-Mt. Bristle part 2

Meeting Rujina the Zorua

Psiana smiled as she led the strange group up Mt. Bristle.

"It's been a while since I had to lead anyone up this mountain, so I apologize if I make mistakes." she said politely. Mora smiled and shook her head, telling her that it was no problem.

"My elder brother Katsuharu gets lost all the time! And he never uses a map either!" she said giggling. Alphamon smiled and nodded, agreeing with his twin. Terry smiled at the conversation they were having.

"He's the oldest of the family? How old is he?" he asked, eager to know more. Mora turned to him and smiled,

"Yes he is, I could go into the rest of my family if you really, but I don't want to bore you." she said. "He's about 15 right now."

Terry smiled,

"Cool. But really, I want to know more." he said. As the pair continued to talk about Mora's family, they went into Terry's family.

"My mother and father used to live here when I was younger, but I moved out when I was of age a few months ago." he said, staring sadly at the mountain, his eyes trying not to water up. Mora smiled sadly at him, trying to ask him something.

The small female human-turned-Vulpix sighed, "My family must miss me…" she said sighing. "I hope they're okay…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Back at Shibuya…

The town lay silent as Jerome stared up at the night sky, thinking of his grandkids. His wife Hakuba sat by him along with the rest of the family-his kids and grandkids.

"What are we going to do about this issue, honey? Mora and Alphamon have gone missing along with Aideen and Sammy." she said, running a hand through her brown hair. Jerome turned to look at her sighing,

"We'll look for them, along with trying to find out what and how this happened." he said, trying to force a smile onto his face. One of his children saw this and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, we'll find them. Don't worry." said a brown-haired man. A red scarf was tied around his neck. Jerome smiled and stood up,

"Thanks Tonpei." he said. Looking up at the sky, he said,

"Have you felt anything…strange lately? Like…time has messed up or something?" he asked, out of the blue. Everyone looked at him…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A small orange Pokemon was sitting in her little hollow doing nothing. She peeked outside and saw Mora and her group, raising an eyebrow.

"Who are they? I've never seen them before except for that Eevee." she noted. She tapped her paws in the dirt, then looked at her burrow feeling restless.

"_I've been here for a long time now. I want out of here to see the world for my own. Maybe they can…"_ she thought running to them. Psiana paused and smiled, telling the group that she was a resident here in the 3rd floor. "Rujina, can you tell us if you've seen an Azurill and a Drowzee?" asked Psiana in a leader-like voice.

Rujina shook her head in a unsure way, saying that she had been stuck in her burrow for a few days due to a cold. "I see, sorry about that." said Psiana. She turned to her group,

"Hey, would you like to help us?" asked Psiana after a brief pause. Rujina nodded,

"Yes, I will help out." Turning to the group, she explained that she was a Zorua of unusual color and knew Fire attacks. She saw Mora and her eyes widened at seeing her arm and leg made of metal. Trying to regain her composure, she sputtered in shock,

"H-how did your limbs get like THAT?!" she asked, finally calming down enough. Mora sighed, not wanting to tell the story now. "Later, right now we need to find Azurill and Drowzee."


	11. Chapter 11

Digital Densetsu no Mora chapter 11-Mt Bristle part 3, Back home with Jerome, and the dogs of Ohu.

Mora hummed a tune in her head as she took lead of the group as they walked through the fourth floor. The small female was determined to show that she was capable of leading the group, surprising Lily and Terry as they made their way up the mountain. The Pikachu smiled and turned to him, pleased with her friend's good mood.

"She's getting more bold, isn't she Terry?" she asked, pleased to see her friend in good spirits. Terry nodded, saying that Mora was wanting to show what she could really do.

"Mora told me that she wants to get stronger…why, I don't know…" he said, trailing off. He-for a brief moment, looked like he was worried. The Riolu sighed and hung his head sadly, thinking about what Mora had told him several nights ago…

_Flashback…_

_"Hey Mora, you seem kinda sad tonight. What's up?" said Terry as he sat down next to Mora at the dining room table. The small Riolu had grown worried ever since Mora had told him how her arm and leg had become metal. She sighed and moved closer to him, tears in her eyes. Terry put his arm around her,_

_"My brother and I weren't the only ones to suffer that day we tried to bring back Chika." she said, moving her paw to her chest were there was a strange seal. Terry blinked, confused. "What's that mark on your chest for?" he asked still confused._

_Mora told him of how she tried to revive her great aunt. "There was a close friend who helped us…his name was Commandramon, he's a Digimon like my twin. But he…lost way more than what we lost…" she said, trailed off. Terry waited patiently for her to go on,_

_"…He lost his whole body…" she said tearing up and resting her head on Terry's shoulder. He rubbed her back as she burst into tears again for the fourth time that day. He sighed, "You know…I've been through some of the same stuff you've been through" finishing his words as she looked up at him with watery eyes. She sat up and tilted her head to listen to him speak._

_"My mother was a beautiful Lucario, always making everyone happy around her, checking up on the weak and the sickly Pokemon she came across." Terry began, "Out of the three children she had, I was the only one who survived the first year of life. Because of that, she hardly let me have fights with anyone. But my father encouraged it, saying that she was being silly and not to listen to her." he sighed and shook his head in sadness. Mora watched him closely,_

_"So I began to fight, hoping to get stronger so I could make him happy. But after a while, mom found out and she was livid. She took me away in the middle of the night, leaving me without a father for a while. She grew angry with me, saying that fighting was wrong. Then my father came in and it got even worse. Soon, they split and I went with my father, but soon I ran away the next night. Eventually, I found my way here to Treasure Town." he finished. Mora put her right paw on his shoulder._

_"You had it rough too, huh?" she asked as Terry nodded._

End Flashback

"Mora! Snap out of it!" yelled Psiana, frantically waving her paw in front of Mora's face. Mora shook her head and the others sighed with relief. She looked and saw that their faces had gone pale. Psiana screeched,

"You wouldn't snap out of it…and we got worried! Damn it, don't scare us like that!" she yelled, freaked out. Mora lowered her head, "Sorry, I got lost in thought." she answered. Alphamon stared at her worriedly, knowing full well that her answer was a lie. He shook his head,

"_That's not what you really wanna say…nee-san. Why are you lying? It wasn't your fault what happened that day…it was mine."_ he thought as he took off his helmet and sighed, running his hand through his silver hair. His gold eyes looked around him and soon, his eyes narrowed in a small figure. He floated up into the air as he went to get a closer look. Growing alarmed when he saw a Pokemon he had never seen before, he tumbled to the ground.

The Pokemon-a pink duck-like female, veils coming out of her body like mist, stared at him for a moment before muttering to herself, almost if Alphamon wasn't there. "So Darkrai…just what do you intend to do with these innocent children? And that Pikachu…who is she?" she said, vanishing in a nanosecond.

Alphamon shook his head as he dusted himself and went back to the group.

Soon after they had reached the 8th floor, Psiana had suggested that they rest, should any strong Pokemon be up ahead with Azurill. Alphamon had found a small pool of water nearby and carried some over in a cup, giving each member a sip. Lily sighed in contentment, "Ahh, this water feels so refreshing going down my throat!" she said gleefully as she felt a few droplets go down her chin. She moved her legs back and forth, humming a tune that felt oddly familiar to her. Mora blinked blankly as she listened in, her ears twitching as she tried to figure out where she had heard the tune, but she soon gave up and asked her,

"Where did you hear that tune, Lily? Does it sound familiar to you?" she asked tilting her head as she brushed off some crumbs after she took a bite of some Pecha Berries. The Pikachu looked at her, confused for a moment until she answered calmly, staring at the ground,

"It does…but for the life of me, I can't remember where or why I know the melody…but it I remember that melody, I can re-remember the rest of my memories! Isn't that great! It's slowly coming back to me, Mora!" she jumped up and twirled around, excited from her recent memory that had come back to her. Mora sweat dropped and chuckled, faking enthusiasm as she told Lily she was great at singing. "Oh dear, it's gone to her head…" muttered Rujina as she chewed her food, nudging Psiana as she swallowed her food. The Eevee looked at her like she was crazy, "Just what are you planning to do when we fight Drowzee? Please tell me that it's not…'that'." she said, rubbing her forehead as she was getting a headache.

The orange Zorua grinned and nodded, proving Psiana right. "No. Just. No. I am not doing that." she growled annoyed. Wanting to change the mood, Psiana asked about Mora's family. Mora blinked as she thought of who to describe first…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Back at Shibuya…

Jerome sighed as he looked around the city, his face growing more and more worried by the second as he stared at all the frozen people. Time had frozen overnight by the time Mora and Alphamon had gone missing. Hakuba sighed as he got up the ladder to join her husband to survey the town. She ran a hand through her brown hair and crossed her arms annoyed,

"This isn't good, honey dear. Just what is that Darkrai planning to do with those…?" she muttered as she leaned forward, over the side railing of the house. Jerome sighed as he made sure his mate didn't fall over and hurt herself. He looked up into the dark night sky, "I don't know…I just hope the kids found out anything useful…Tonpei isn't very good at finding out information…" he sighed, knowing that his eldest son tended to think with his heart most of the time rather with his head. Hakuba chuckled at her husband's frowning face,

"He's got more of a brain than you think, plus…" she trailed as she got a flirtatious look in her eyes, unnerving him a good bit. She winked at him, "Cheetah's with him too, he's timid but he's got the smarts to pull through this damn crap!" she said, looking far in the distance. Her eyes lit up as she pointed out, "Look honey, over there! Kenpa's with them too!" she jumped off the edge, landed on her feet and took off as she changed into her wolf form. Jerome closed his open mouth and jumped off after her, doing the same as he changed into his wolf form.

"Wait up, dear!" he yelled, his paws digging into the concrete as he ran through the city, briefly glancing at the frozen people and pets. "This…is not good. Everyone's been effected…is there anyone else who's been spared from suspended animation?" he muttered as he stopped for a moment.

The air around him was unmoving and still, cold and dead. And he hated it. The fountain was even still, the water still like it was frozen. He sniffed the air and saw two figures running toward him in wolf form. He smiled, two of his sons, Tonpei and Cheetah, the second and third eldest sons of his family, an angel Digimon being the first from his wife's side of the family.

Soon, the two wolves stopped in front of him, changing back into human form. The blond man spoke up first, his voice grave with concern.

"Father, we've looked all over the city, but no one else isn't unfrozen like we are…the only ones that were unfrozen were a bunch of feral dogs. Pack was about 50 of them, but I got the feeling there are more than that." he said, pausing to catch his breath. Cheetah patted him on the back and added,

"Don't worry brother, we'll find someone alive to figure out what is going on…" his words comforted Tonpei and he soon calmed down. The air seemed not as cold to the three anymore. They sat down and ate some sandwiches until Hakuba called them saying that she had found someone unfrozen. The three looked at each other and got ready to go see who Hakuba had found…


	12. Chapter 12

Digital Densetsu no Mora chapter 12-Graceful Pokemon of the night

The pink Pokemon stared up at the sky, thinking about the strange creature she had seen along with those Pokemon. She shook her head,

"No, that couldn't have been a Pokemon, I've never seen anything like it before."

The Pokemon had been searching into what was going on lately, with little success. Her efforts seemed to be in vain,

"No, I can't let Darkrai get away with whatever he's planning…the world would suffer if I did that." she sighed as she took a bite of a Pecha Berry.

"That Vulpix…she has to be a human on the inside…but she's much more intelligent than I thought a human could be…is there something in her genes that makes her so smart for her young age? Or is it natural?" she tilted her head as she floated away to her camp with her old friend that was standing nearby.

The young child Latias stared at her and asked if she was okay,

"No, the situation has gotten worse. Much worse than what I thought was possible, Athena." The young Pokemon was given the name after she had read an old book.

Athena shook her feathers,

"Cresseila-san, why was that Vulpix…why did she seem to be different? No Vulpix I've seen before can wield a sword." The youngster seemed to be excited with all the questions she was asking her mentor. Cresseila smiled and calmed Athena down,

"She may not truly be a Vulpix, but a human changed." she answered as she opened up a Pecha Berry for her to eat. As Athena began eating the Berry, she asked why they had to spy on her,

"She was taken by Darkrai from her own world, changed into a different form, and separated from her family. She must be scared right now, even though she doesn't show it. She may be the one that will defeat him." said Cresseila coldly and quietly. Athena stayed quiet for a while until she asked about Lily,

"So, what about that Pikachu?". . . . .


	13. Chapter 13

Digital Densetsu no Mora Chapter 13-Remembering/Troubling news about time

(Waterfall Cave) Mpreg warning (Enter GOJ/GNY universe)

Mora's PoV

I yawned; I just had the strangest dream. It was really weird and involved a desolate world and a pink Pokemon.

"I could have sworn I was dreaming about something, but I can't remember it. *grumbles* hate it when that happens, damnit." my ears twitched as I tried to remember, but I soon gave up and checked on my friends. It was still dark outside when I looked outside.

My twin was sleeping just at the entrance of the room. He was too big, said Chatot earlier as he walked up to us at dinner. I hated treating him like that, but my brother insisted he would be fine. Alpha-kun didn't like me to worry about him much. Such a big softy.

I looked at my friends, each still asleep:

Terry-my Riolu friend, timid yet brave, however that can happen in someone's personality…but he has a strong heart of justice.

Lily-a female Pikachu that claimed she was human like me, but had lost her memories. Very quiet and timid, but loves to talk about anything she is passionate about.

Psiana and Rujina-A Eevee and Zorua that we met on Mt. Bristle, and my younger twin brother Alphamon, who had found me at the Drenched Bluff. He had said something about going through a portal my grandparents had barely managed to open up.

I looked at myself, my form was that of a Vulpix, but I still had my markings, showing I had the bloodline of Amaterasu in my body. Having that bloodline had gifted me with higher awareness of my surroundings and my Digimon DNA had given me better instincts.

People said I was too clever, but they never knew the half of it. All they knew was that I was unnatural to them and so they shunned me. Yet, some worshipped me as Amaterasu's descendant. Never liked it when they did that. I hate being treated like a god. I just want to be normal sometimes, but I know that can never happen. All Hybrids desperately want and dream to be normal; to fit in with their normal human friends…but that is something no one will ever get in their lifetimes.

I got up and slowly walked over everyone, soon making my way outside the room and into the main hub of the bottom floor.

"Dark as ever…" I sighed as I walked over to the window, looking at the moon shimmering on the water. My mind began to think of home…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Jerome's Pov

Just when I thought time being frozen wasn't annoying enough, my sons had found a stray pack of dogs that had been spared from the effects of this curse. I looked over at my sons, both of them were pregnant and were almost due. My mind wandered to my missing granddaughter.

A Darkrai had taken her to another world, along with Sammy and Aideen. I just hoped that they would be found soon before they got hurt. I had sent Alphamon to go find her, but it bothered me that I had to do so, he was too young, but he had insisted on going. Twins can't be separated, I guess.

My wife Hakuba ran up to me, "My dear, Mora will be fine. So will Alphamon." she nuzzled me and I sighed.

"I hope your right."

My daughter Kenpa was standing with the dogs, some of them with very strange markings. One of them-a Akita/Shepherd mix walked up, "Hello, my name is James." He looked at all of us, perplexed by our markings, but continued anyway and asked why we were still moving and not frozen like everyone else.

"Why are you wolves inside the human city?" he glanced all around us, like he was confused. I could hear his friends muttering to themselves, so I spoke up,

"We are not wolves…it's hard to explain, but…" I changed back into my human form, ignoring their shocked faces,

"See, I'm human, but I can change into a wolf at any time."

The one called James spoke again after he calmed down from his shock,

"…I see then…" He spoke a second later, "How are you not affected by the curse?" he asked. Of course one would ask that question, why wouldn't he want to know? I coughed and said,

"I could ask you the same question, James. But my family and I don't know at all why we were spared from this…hell. But we do know is that it's getting worse by the day. If this keeps up, it could be…it could be the end of all life. If nothing will grow, whoever has been spared will die."

James looked at his friends, who had stared to grow worried and shake a little bit. "…That's not good…" he said.

"Not good at all." he looked at his sisters, Mozart and Mora. Jerome found it amusing somehow that he had a sister with the same name as his granddaughter.

The canine Mora spoke, asking if they could meet somewhere else and not out in the open…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mora's PoV

"So Guild Chief, I've gotten news from Magnazone that time has stopped in the Northern regions, mainly near the mountains around the Jungle. If this keeps up, it could…" I was on my way to breakfast when I had overheard Chatot and Wigglytuff talking about something that caught my full attention, making me stop in my tracks and listen.

Apparently, Wigglytuff had agreed and said, "Well, we can't let this bring our spirits down, can we Chatot?" He glanced toward the door and for a second, I thought he saw me,

"_Crap. He knows!_" I hid behind the door, hoping and praying that he wouldn't see me.

I guess it worked, because he went right back to talking about the matter at hand.

"So this hasn't gotten out to the public, right?" asked the Guildmaster, sounding worried. He shuffled back and forth like he wanted to not talk about this.

That wasn't like him to not be cheerful at all. Chatot told him,

"No, no one knows yet." He let out a heavy sigh and grabbed his head, mumbling to himself.

I quietly moved away from the door and went to the mess hall, thinking heavily about what they said. I shook my head, telling myself that time stopping just couldn't be true. Yet I heard all over town that it was happening. Hell, I heard Teddiursa and Ursaring talk about it just yesterday.

But I couldn't do anything about it anyway, so why bother thinking about it? So I went back to work on picking out some missions from the left Bulletin Board. I grumbled in annoyance as I saw that there were no missions that paid well.

I mean really, my team needs better equipment for explorin', man! So I had to pick some jobs that gave out Gummies as rewards, but those were out, too. I couldn't help but yell out loud in anger,

"Oh, for the love of-can't there be any jobs worth my time!" I swear I heard crickets chirping as I felt the stares of everyone looking at me in surprise.

"Uhhhh, nevermind then." I said nervous as I resumed to look at the board. Finally, I heard my friends come up the ladder, having just woken up from sleeping.

"Hey, rise and shine, you guys. I've been looking at this board and nothing seems good to look at." I sighed as Psiana came up and placed her paw on my shoulder. Rujina spoke,

"Don't worry, Mora. We'll find something to do if there's nothing. We could always go exploring for fun." she grinned, hugging her. Terry smiled and laughed, reaching into the bag they shared. Inside it were three messages from yesterday that they had left untouched, mainly rescues from Drenched Bluff.

"We've got these in case of back-up, sorry we didn't tell you Mora." he said handing them over to me. I took a good long look at what they said and smiled,

"We'll do these then." I began leading the way when Chatot's voice called to them. Lily panicked, quickly forgetting that they had promised Chatot they would talk with him after breakfast.

"Damnit, I knew I forgot something this morning!" she yelled in panic, flailing in panic as everyone watched.

"Well I don't feel so bad now anymore…" I said sheepishly.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"…So your mission is to investigate the area you see here. This area could be an undiscovered area! Loaded with treasure! YOOM-TAH!" yelled Wigglytuff as he showed the marked area on our beloved map. I sighed as I saw him dance and twirl. He really was an oddball, that Pokemon. Chatot was standing and giving my friends instructions on the area and how to get there.

Terry seemed very eager today for some reason. So much for those missions we saved from yesterday. Lily seemed to be excited too. But the other girls didn't seem so excited to me. They looked like they were unsure this was a good idea. But why? This was our very first official exploration!

"C'mon everyone, this is our big break! Chatot's giving us a chance!" I said to cheer up the others. It seemed to work.

"You seem to be very eager, Mora." I smiled and nodded,

"…A little too eager in my opinion." I barely could hold in my gasp! Had he really seen me last night eavesdropping?! Crap, I'd have to think of a good excuse if he did see me!

He smiled at me,

"Mora, can you stay here a moment before going?" That sentence confirmed my worst fears. He had seen me last night. Everyone looked at me before leaving the room. I gulped, looking all around the room and not at his face. Shit, I felt so nervous.

"Mora, I know you were listening on our conversation last night." His face held an expression of seriousness I had never seen before…and never wanted to see again. He continued,

"About what we spoke of last night, I don't want you telling ANYONE." He glared at me like this meant something really bad could happen. I held in my breath, waiting for him to continue speaking.

"If word were to get out that time was stopping…" I finished his sentence,

"…There would be panic, wouldn't there, Chatot? Hell would break loose." He nodded and I felt a know form in my stomach. If time stopped all over the world, what would happen to all of us?...to my family? Would it spread to my world too?

"Mora…you're thinking of your family, I know you are. If what you heard last night could happen there too…" I didn't even hear the rest of it, I was too busy thinking of my own world. He sighed and placed his wing on my shoulder, trying to reassure me not to worry.

"It's no where near us, child. Rest assured Mora, it will be fixed somehow. Magnazone and his friends will see to that." He said and ordered me to go out.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mora's PoV

Why do I have the feeling I've been demoted from being leader of our little gang? Because Lily seems to have taken charge now, under my nose I'd say. Terry looked at me as we were heading along to the waterfall Chatot told us to go to-the one that he said hadn't been explored yet. The thought of exploring an unknown area that no one had ever been to was extremely exciting. No wonder Terry wanted to be an explorer! It was addicting to dream of adventure!

The weather was rather nice, peaceful and calm. Not a cloud in the sky either. "_I wonder what my family is doing right now. Are they searching for me? They must be looking for me, they have to be! They wouldn't abandon me! Not like my birth mother!_" My family had to be worried; they had to be. They loved me so much…that couldn't be said about my mother and father. They left me and my family right after Shinya was born. Two of my siblings had been taken away and were most likely dead by now.

My little sister who I had tried to save from being taken by some strange adults, and my elder brother who had been given up for adoption. Both whom I would never see again. Ever. Gone, just like that…

I let out a heavy sigh, which was picked up by a voice I knew very well. One who I sacrificed so much for in ways no one could understand and most want to.

"Hey Mora, what's eating ya?" spoke my friend, who appeared right before me as a spirit. But Commandramon wasn't dead…he just lost his body, that's all. I smiled at the dragon Digimon as he looked at me, both sad and happy. Why he looked like that, I'll never know.

"…Missing someone, that's all…" I walked past him, not finishing my sentence. I felt his gaze stare into my soul…even though he couldn't do anything to stop me. I sighed again as he…for a lack of a better word, floated up to me and maintained his "flying",

"…Your brother and sister, I'd take it, Mora? You've been think about them a lot lately. You always obsess over what happened that day." I stopped for a second and nodded, then continued walking forward and caught up with my friends. I stopped and saw a dead sapling. With a flick of my tail, I used Bloom and the sapling came back to life.

"Woah, nee-san! That's so cool!" said Lily as she ran over, in awe of what I had just done. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, saying it was nothing. But she didn't hear me and kept talking…

It took us hours to get to the designated spot, but we eventually made our way to the waterfall. It was slamming down hard, just how could we jump through it? It would crush us if we even dared to try, not to mention we'd get slammed by the rocks or the wall behind it, it was simply too risky to try.

Terry seemed to think the same thing I was thinking, and he shook in fear and nervousness. Alphamon looked around to see if he could find another way inside the waterfall and flew off. Psiana, Rujina and Lily began looking around as well, leaving me with my partner and…ghost buddy.

After finding nothing that could suggest another way inside, we regrouped.

I rubbed my head as I felt a massive headache come on, "_Don't tell me…is it that weird ability again?"_ As soon as I thought that, my vision was taken over by a vision.

_In the vision, I saw a large Pokemon that I couldn't indentify in the same area we were in right now. I couldn't even tell if the Pokemon was male or female, and it looked around for a moment before doing something crazy!_

_He jumped right into the waterfall…but he didn't fall down in a bloody mess. He simply…disappeared._

The vision ended there and my headache left me. I saw Lily had the same thing happen to her and she told me what she had seen, and then, she told the others what we had seen. Terry seemed the most surprised, his jaw wide open.

"What?! You saw someone…" he pointed right at the waterfall, his jaw still wide open in shock, "Jump in there, and _live_!?" he was in disbelief. His expression makes me wish I had a camera with me.

I nodded…


	14. Chapter 14

Digital Densetsu no Mora chapter 14-A crystal cavern

(Valen, Savu and Chako appear)

Terry's PoV

Is Mora crazy?! Jump into a waterfall just to see if something's behind it? Even if she saw it in her vision like Lily did, it's just too risky! We'd be flattened! Killed! Why is she even thinking that this is a good idea?!

But she didn't listen to me as she walked up to the edge of the rock, a determined look in her eyes. Lily walked past me, the same look in her eyes. They both looked at each other smirking. Just what were they planning to do? Whatever they planned to do would be insane…

"C'mon you guys, the only way we'll know for sure if something is behind there is to jump!" yelled Rujina in excitement.

Slowly, but surely, Rujina, Psiana and Alphamon walked up next to them. I was the only one still unsure of what to do next, but my legs began to walk forward of their own accord.

I'm not sure what I was feeling now, but my heart seemed to make up its mind as I now stood next to my friends. I began to shake as we stood across from the waterfall.

"G-guys, are you absolutely sure that we should do this? We could-!" I was interrupted by Lily's voice as she turned to me, and smiled.

"Terry, wasn't it your decision to form an exploration team?" I flinched; of course it was my decision and everyone else followed it. The wind seemed to pick up as she continued staring at me, and she gave the most unusual smile to me. She held out her paw to me and encouraged me to follow them into the waterfall.

My body shook, but not out of fear. "O-okay then, be the bravest…the bravest ever!" I yelled to excite everyone, and I could see the smiles on their faces. Now, the wind seemed to swirl around us, the scent of sweet flowers filling the air. And the air seemed to be charged as well.

Mora grinned and backed up a few feet, and then she charged at the waterfall, going right through it instead of crashing into a wall like I'd thought would happen. So Lily and Mora were right! There was something behind there after all! Why did I ever doubt them?

Alphamon was the next to try and get inside, but he tripped quite a few times before he managed to jump inside. Out of his back, there seemed to be a pair of white wings. Could he be able to fly? I'd ask him later for sure.

Next up to run were Psiana and Rujina, running as a pair, side by side and they jumped together, holding each other's paws and went through the wall of water. The only ones left were Lily, and me who still held a smile on her face and soon, she grabbed my paw. "C'mon, let's go!" she yelled and began to run, pulling my paw and dragging me into the wall of water. My body felt itself getting wet as we pushed through the waterfall.

"Ow, that hurt like hell!" yelled a voice…but I didn't recognize it. Pain coursed through my small body as I stood up, rubbing my head and hips. I looked around for the source of the voice and soon, my eyes laid upon a Vaporeon, and another Pokemon I had never seen before, laying on top of Mora and Rujina in a messy pile of Pokemon.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mora's PoV

When I jumped through the waterfall, I didn't imagine getting squished by something…warm? A warm body…inside of a cavern? That's odd, did I land on someone? I opened an eye and looked around me. The cave looked blue with many gems, and crystals all over every part of the place.

I was looking into the eyes of my grandfather's pet Vaporeon, Sammy! He was alive, and so was Aideen, lying on my hips! They had come to find me! I pushed them both off and stared at them in the eyes. Sammy was the first to talk, his jaw closing after being wide open in shock.

"…Who the hell are you?! Don't you know it's dangerous to jump through a waterfall?" he looked angry, and didn't recognize me just yet. It would take some explaining for him and Aideen to get it.

"Sammy, what will it take for you to get the concepts of manners into you?! For Arceus's sake, man!" she yelled, flames sparking from the V-shape on her head. Sammy backed up,

"S-sorry Aideen, it's just…" he stopped when he saw my arm and leg, and his eyes widened in shock again. He glanced at Aideen and then back at me, his jaw still wide open.

Rolling my eyes, I said to him:

"Sammy, you really are stupid sometimes. Of course it's me, you dang goofball!" I blurted out before I could explain what had happened to me. Aideen rubbed her eyes and gasped,

"It IS you, Mora! Holy crap!" she ran up to me and gave me a hug, rambling on and on about how bad of a time that she and Sammy had after we were attacked by Darkrai. The pair had ended up way to the east of Treasure Town, in the foggy forests and it had taken them forever to find their way here before they had gotten lost.

Sammy had been badly hurt by something, as I saw scars on his back. I grimaced; that HAD to have hurt him greatly. I mean really, they looked pretty painful to me. Sammy covered them up with his tail, as if he was ashamed of them somewhat.

My friend's shoulders sunk,

"We got attacked by a rather huge Pokémon on our way out of the steamy forest." She then made a disgusted face,

"And it smelled bad, too." She saw my arm and leg,

"…It really is Nee-san, Aideen! It surprised me the first time, too! But it really is her!" said Alphamon as he…he floated over? I raised an eyebrow, rather surprised by this new ability my brother seemed to have gained.

You see, Alphamon…Digivolved too quickly to be able to learn any attacks for battle, so he can only do punches and kicks, but now…

"…You can float, brother?" I asked in wonder, staring at his lovely white wings. They were so beautiful…I envied him.

"Yes, I guess I can now…cool, huh?" he asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"…Just what the hell happened for you to end up like this? Can you explain what happened?" asked Sammy.

Everyone walked up and I began explaining what I remembered along with Alphamon's side as well. I told them what had happened after I was attacked by Darkrai; what had happened to my body, how I ended up joining, and making the Glorious Fangs, and how I met my new friends.

Sammy tilted his head in confusion, but Aideen seemed to be very understanding my story for the most part, but she did ask a few questions of her own.

"So you don't remember getting turned into a Vulpix, yet you remember everything else?"

I nodded, recalling the memory.

"Yeah, I remember getting tossed around in the portal, but after that, it gets fuzzy. I don't remember any pain whatsoever…"

Mora said, as her paw was put under her chin, as she went into a deep thought. Aideen sighed, both in exasperation and relief as she gazed at her master's granddaughter.

Sammy, however, was thinking about someone else: Terry and Lily. He had never seen them before around Mora, and yet…she trusted them. Terry saw him staring at him and asked,

"Why are you looking at me and Lily like that?" he asked defensively as he scooted an inch away, Lily, however, said nothing and stayed quiet, hiding behind me and Terry

"Did we do something wrong? Mora…" Sammy interrupted him with an angry glare and he stepped closer to the pair, his tail moving aimlessly.

"Why do you act like you've known her for forever when you've just met her!? Do you know how much her family misses her, and yet you bring her into this little game of rescuing other Pokémon, and for what end?! Just to fill your own empty-!"

Aideen, pulling on his ear very hard, halted Sammy.

"Sorry, he was worried about Mora, you see…" she apologized and began to explain what had happened up until now…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Aideen's PoV

_I felt my heart freeze; you had been hurt by Darkrai's attack in place of both Sammy and me. Your unconscious body was flung somewhere else where we couldn't do anything about it. Darkrai looked like he was in pain, his attack had backfired and some of the attack had bounced back on him, hitting him in the gut._

_Soon, we were thrown onto…land? It sure felt like land to me as we hit it, groaning in pain as we tried to get up. But my consciousness faded and the last thing I saw was Darkrai floating away._

_When I woke up, Sammy was above me looking rather worried. When I got up, we looked all over for you for what felt like forever. Night came quickly and we made a camp for the night._

_Sammy's PoV_

_Like Aideen said, we had looked all over for you and found no trace of you. She was really worried about you and it took me forever for me to get her to fall asleep. The next day, we walked to the nearest civilization and asked if they had seen you, but they said that no humans had ever been here before, so we had to leave and ask every town we came across if they had seen you._

_All we got was to head to Treasure Town. So, we headed towards the town when we saw you off in the distance with Alphamon. Following you wasn't too bad, but we decided to meet you inside the cavern._

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"…And that's the whole story…" said Aideen smiling and chirping. Everyone nodded, understanding the story. Mora glanced inside the dark cavern,

"You think we should get going?" she asked, looking at Lily since she was the new leader of the team. The Pikachu nodded, taking lead of the team and began leading her friends inside.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Lily was nervous as hell; her stomach felt all knotted up ever since she had become leader of the team.

Why was she feeling like this? Was it fear, or was it…that she was guilty for taking the role of leader from Mora so swiftly?

She felt heartbroken when she was the look of hurt in her eyes, it made her feel horrible and feel just like a bully, a feeling she hated a lot. Could she give back the role?

"No, she'd just refuse it anyway. She's like that…" she muttered. When she turned around, she realized that she was way ahead of the others and had not heard their yells for her to stop.

"HEY, WAIT UP! YOU'RE LEAVING US BEHIND, LILY!" yelled Psiana at the top of her lungs as she broke into a run, the others behind her…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mora's PoV

Sometimes having metal limbs REALLY slows me down when I try to catch up with my friends. Even Alphamon was faster than me, and he wears that armor all the time! Eventually, we caught up to Lily and kept walking inside what Terry now called the Waterfall Cavern.

Nice name. I like it.

As we kept walking through the dungeon, fighting wild Woopers and Surskits, I heard a voice calling out to me…and it felt familiar to me.

"Hey Mora, you okay? Or are you zoning out again?" asked Rujina as she tapped my metal shoulder. I nodded and replied with, "I thought…I heard grandpa's voice…"

Alphamon gasped when I said that…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Jerome's PoV

Hakuba said that this would only work for a few minutes as I stared at the water blankly. The wind picked up and rain began to drip down all around us; the process we were using was an old method used on the battle fields in the Digital World centuries ago by using the Mermaid fountains the gods had left behind.

The coins used for this were hard to find now a-days, but my daughter Kenpa had found one at an antique store for a really good price.

I always knew she was smarter than what everyone else said about her.

(Spelunk!) She tossed the coin into the water,

"I hope this works, father…" she whined as she sat down next to Tonpei and Cheetah, chatting about their unborn babies.

She could change moods faster than a pregnant person could, that's for sure!

Soon, the fountain worked its magic and an image began to form in front of the water.

"Thank goodness, it's actually working…" my other son said behind me, one of my Digimon children, thanks to my Digimon DNA.

He was an Angel Digimon who was older than all of my other children-Seraphimon, one of the Great Angel Digimon who leads the Network Planet along with my stepdaughter Ophanimon and friend Cherubimon.

(Brrrzzzzt!)The image became clearer and we could hear talking,

"_Hey, what's that flickering I keep seeing? Is it a Pokémon attack? I hope not!" _said a voice not familiar to me or the rest of us. It sounded young, child-like.

"Looks like a Riolu to me…" muttered Cheetah as he leaned closer, brushing away Kenpa's hand.

"_…Did you just hear something? It sounded like…"_ That voice-! It's Mora's voice!

"MORA!" I yelled as loud as I could and the image flickered. Please don't fade…

"_That voice, it's grandpa!" _yelled Mora from inside the image.

"_Grandpa Jerome…I…"_ she hesitated; why wasn't she showing that she was okay? I dreaded the thought that something horrible had happened to her. She was nothing like her parents…and yet she was so much like them as well…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mora's PoV

The image Psiana and Lily had found showed an image…of home. Of my family…Alphamon didn't wait for me to do anything and walked in front of the flickering image.

"Grandpa, I found Mora nee-san! She's okay! And so is Sammy and Aideen, we just met up with them!" he couldn't stop chatting and talking in his excitement.

The image of our grandpa Jerome showed up,

"_Alphamon, thank goodness you and the others are okay! We were so worried when Mora was kidnapped like that…"_ He looked around, most likely for me but I was worried to show him my new body, that of a Vulpix.

He frowned,

"_Well, where is Mora?"_ everyone else hovered around him, each asking where I was. Lily looked at me and so did everyone else.

"…You need to tell them what happened to your body, Mora…" said Lily, her voice much more confidant than I had ever heard before.

My uncle Seraphimon piped up,

"Who's that? Please, why won't she show herself?" he asked no one. Everyone looked at me, but Alphamon was the one to answer Uncle's question. He stared him directly in his face,

"…She's okay, but her body has been…altered…" He rubbed his forehead, trying to think of a way to break the news to him and the others back home.

"Hey, you weird things in the portal!" yelled Rujina as she pushed past me and my twin brother startling my family members.

"_A Zorua, and she's sees us! And she just called us weird…_" yelled my grandpa as he was frantically trying to find me.

"_Hey, you there! Mora is my granddaughter, and Darkrai took her from us! Please…"_

Rujina snarled, "Gee, if you're her grandfather, then why didn't you protect her! Seems like you fucked up pretty badly there! Where the hell are her parents!? Why haven't they done anything to find her and her brother!?"

"…You didn't just go there! You didn't-!" gasped Alphamon and me at the same time. That was something we never wanted to remember again.

"Why if she was-!" Psiana quickly covered her mouth to shut her up. I winced;

"You idiot…" I spoke, shaking my head. Rujina was an idiot…she needs to shut up sometimes.

My grandpa winced,

"_…My granddaughter was just going outside for some fresh air when she was taken. Alphamon told us what happened and we set out to find a way to rescue her, and eventually, Alphamon volunteered to go look for her."_

Rujina stayed silent.

"_Mora, you're there, right? Show yourself please_!" yelled everyone back home…

I shivered as I slowly walked forward in front of the image and watched my family's expressions. Each one was horrified and startled at my new form. That made me nervous.

I told them what had happened when Darkrai had taken me.

My grandfather Jerome saw my worried expression and tried to calm them all down. He was always the calmest one, it seemed like.

"I see then, so that's what happened to you while you've been gone. You've been through an awful lot." he scratched his nose, unsure of what to say next until my aunt Kenpa piped up and said he should tell me and my friends what had happened back at home.

My friends and me listened to my grandfather's words, how he explained how time had somehow stopped completely and how he and the others had met up with a pack of stray dogs from a place they called Ohu.

"Time's been stopping here too, but it hasn't affected the whole continent yet." said Lily as she walked up next to me in a calm manner. My grandfather pondered over those words before he said, "Thanks for telling us, whoever you folks are, keep an eye on my grandchildren until I can come get them, okay? Thanks." he said before the portal closed up, leaving us alone to wonder what was going on. What was on my mind and probably Alphamon's mind was what was going on back home.

I shook my body after I realized that Sammy had poured water on me when I was too deep in thought. I turned to glare at him and he nervously laughed and backed away, "HEY!" I yelled at him, annoyed.

He laughed…

Alphamon's PoV

Nee-san really doesn't like getting wet when she isn't taking a bath or shower. We all watched as she chased Sammy around in circles and we heard,

"GET BACK HERE, SAMMY!" yelled my twin.

"HELL NO!" replied Sammy.

"STOP, DAMNIT SO I CAN CLOBBER YA!" yelled my twin.

"LIKE HELL I'M GONNA STOP AFTER YOU SAID THAT!" replied Sammy.

"Um, is this…normal where you guys live, Alphamon?" asked Lily. All I did was nod slowly in response.

I sighed; Mora may be smart for our age, but she still has a lot to learn.

I never really had the chance to grow up like my sister, but no, I was forced into training almost a month after I was born in order to Digivolve as fast as possible. My mother wanted me to become strong, but I hated fighting. It's a wonder I've even managed to reach Mega level at the young age of 4. Mora still hasn't Digivolved past the Rookie level yet. All she can change into is her base Digimon forms and her wolf form.

No amount of training could make my elder twin Digivolve faster. She just wasn't able to. Digimon Hybrids can't Digivolve as fast as a normal Digimon can. It takes them several years to even reach Champion level and it can take their entire childhood to finally reach Mega Level.

But Mora was showing signs of already being able to Digivolve into Champion Level and that worried me a little bit. Was Mora getting stronger faster than I realized?

It takes a certain amount of experience to reach the next stage of Digivolution and it magnifies for each level. It might take a Rookie only a few hundred points to be able to reach the Champion Level, but it takes an Ultimate Level several thousand points to be able to get to Mega Level.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

After Mora and Sammy finally stopped their little game, we set out to the inner depths of the cavern. I marveled at all the crystals, each one unique and a different color. I stopped to wonder if I should take some home. Psiana and Ruijna had gone over to the entrance to go check out something that had caught their attention.

"Hey Alphamon, come over here…" spoke Rujina as she silently waved a paw, telling me to come over to where she was. As I walked over to her, I thought I sensed a presence…but the feeling soon faded just as quick as it came on to me, and I continued walking…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Cresselia's PoV

That strange creature sensed me and Athena's presence again. He's got sharper senses than I thought. That odd Vulpix didn't sense me, however and that got my attention. Was she really just a Vulpix? I shook my head; no, that was impossible.

She had skills no normal Vulpix could have, that, and she talked about humans…just who was she anyway? Just where did she come from? And who were her friends?

"She could be an alien!" piped up Athena, right next to me with a cheerful smile.

I could do nothing but facepalm…

As I went back to the sun outside, I heard Athena panicking, yelling about a torrent of water…

Mora's PoV

My eyes layed on a crystal and I quickly informed them. They came over and gasped in awe of what I had found. Terry came beside and spoke, "This is amazing! Let's try and pull it out…"


End file.
